A Forgotten Rose
by Ellie Quinn
Summary: Rose was pretty happy in the alternate universe, living with her boyfriend John Doctor 10.5, but when something goes horribly wrong and she longs for the Doctor, she does something drastic and arrives in the real world. 10Rose
1. Chapter 1

A faint pop echoed through the street and a blonde woman, around twenty-two, collapsed onto the blacktop.

The porch light from the house across the way illuminated her bloodshot eyes and her grief ridden face.

"Rose?" Called a voice from the porch. "It can't be."

"Wilfred?" Rose croaked, the effort of speaking apparently draining her off all remaining energy.

"Come 'ere Rose." Wilfred said quietly, as not to alert anyone else of her presence. " I'll get ya inside, you can have the spare room."

"Thanks." she whispered, trying not to faint for fear the old man would not be able to lift her.

Wilfred, however old he was, threw Rose over his shoulder and carried her to the sidewalk and through the door, setting her down on the sofa.

"Fancy a cuppa tea?" he asked her kindly. "Or do ya wanna sleep for a while?"

"Tea's good." Rose answered, her eyes darting curiously around a slightly familiar room.

"Oh," Wilfred laughed, looking at her startled expression. "When Donna came home, we redecorated."

Rose nodded, surprised, and Wilfred left to put the kettle on. He reappeared a moment later and sat down beside Rose.

"Ya can't talk about the Doctor near Donna." he said somberly, tears forming in his warm, blue eyes. "He wiped 'er mind, It'll kill 'er."

"Why?" Rose pressed, leaning towards him and suddenly forgetting about how exhausted she was.

" 'Cause she took in some of the Doctor's Time lord stuff an' now she can't talk about it or she'll burn."

"I'm so sorry." Rose whispered. "Donna did so much good in the universe and now she can't remember any of it."

"I know." Wilfred murmured, and then he raised his voice. "Why'd ya come here, anyway?"

Rose's eyes filled with tears and right when she wanted to be alone for a moment, the kettle whistled. Wilfred left the room, and Rose collected herself.

When he returned with the two steaming mugs, Rose's face had become rigid, and she looked intent upon telling him something.

"When the Doctor and I were reunited, he left me with a sort of clone version of himself in the alternate universe." Rose began and Wilfred looked shocked. She continued. "His name was John. He wasn't the Doctor, but we tried to-"

Rose took a deep breath and a sip of tea. Then she spoke again.

"We tried to be together. It didn't work too well, but we were happy. Then one day, John was walking home from work and was in the middle of a crosswalk-" Rose took an uneasy breath. "And he was hit by a drunk driver."

Tears erupted from her eyes and Wilfred patted her on the back, handing her tissues to wipe away the trails of mascara on her face.

"Then I couldn't be alone anymore without him, so I said goodbye to my family and pushed the yellow button. I escaped through the closing gaps in the void and I can't get back. I know because I tried. And then I saw you."

Wilfred thought for a moment and then took a sip of his tea.

"I just need a room for the night, and I'll be off in the morning. I just need to go to Cardiff." Rose told him, as if wanting not to impose any further.

"I'll give you a ride." he said firmly, and then upon hearing her yawn, took her to the guest room and left when she fell right asleep.

**It's my first good fic, so please review! If I don't get at least one, I guess I won't update... Or maybe I will if I get too bored...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to update again because, yes**, **I got bored... I know, I'm not very forceful... But I did get a review! :) **

Rose awoke at nine the next morning, to find that she had slept in her socks and even her trainers!

'I hope I don't get foot fungus.'she thought angrily, sitting up, smoothing her ruffled hair and reapplying her mascara with a tube that she carried in her pocket.

"Rose, it's Sylvia." a voice called through the door. " Donna's left already, so you can come down and eat some breakfast before Wilfred drives you to Cardiff."

Rose didn't know how Sylvia had known she was awake, but shrugged it off and went downstairs.

"Mornin' Rose!" Wilfred called, reading the paper and sipping his coffee nonchalantly. "You sleep well last night?"

Rose grumbled, sat down, and began to eat the toast and sausage that was put in front of her. When she was finished, she washed her plate in the sink and Wilfred stood up.

"See ya later, Sylvia!" he called, snatching a set of keys from off the table. Rose couldn't help but notice that there was a key chain that read _World's Greatest Mother _attached to the ring.

"You had better not have stolen my car keys again, Dad." Sylvia called, and Wilfred and Rose hurried out the door.

They got into the little blue car and drove off, just before Sylvia stepped outside to get the mail.

"Whoa, that was close." Wilfred said jokingly, but his expression turned darker when he saw Rose was almost hyperventilating and in tears. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, it reminds me of him."

"Oh!" Wilfred said, his worried expression clearing when seeing that Rose distracted herself by humming to the radio. "It's gonna be another hour or two, you could use some rest. Uneasy sleep?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Rose asked, sitting up straight and looking out the front windshield. Two black, sagging pockets had formed under her eyes and she was dozing off every few minutes.

"I'm fine."

And with that, her head fell against the passenger window and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When she awoke, they were zooming through the streets of Cardiff, and Rose was directing Wilfred towards a building that sort of combined with a dock, except it had a tall stone structure, a kind of statue, in front of it.

"Thanks for everything, Wilfred." Rose said to him, getting out of the car and looking at him through the open door.

"Don't mention it, Sweetheart." he said, winking. "I'm gonna go buy myself a web cam."

Rose looked confused for a moment and then smiled.

"You don't know when it might come in handy." She called, and reached through the car to give him a hug. "See ya later."

She slammed the door behind her and walked towards the side entrance to the building.

When she entered, there was a tall, dark haired man sipping coffee at the receptionist's desk.

"Hello, Ianto Jones, what is your business here?" he asked, introducing herself to her as if she was just some random speck that was in his way.

"Ianto, is Jack here?" she asked and Ianto looked surprised.

"Of course, right this way miss..." he paused, unable to complete the saying because she had not yet given him her name.

"Rose." she told him confidently. "Rose Tyler."

Ianto pushed a button on the desk and the brick wall opposite them and it whirled to the side to reveal a secret passageway. Ianto stood up and led her through the door and down the spiraling staircase. At the bottom, a huge gear rolled out of their way and made something that was unbelievable visible to Rose.

"Welcome to Torchwood, Miss Tyler." Ianto said proudly, and was suddenly surprised when Jack ran forward and gave the blonde woman a hug.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Jack asked, guiding her to a sofa and sitting her down next to him. "I thought you were with the Doctor?"

"He made me stay with the other one." she replied to him curtly. "And he ruined my life."

"Why, Rose?" he asked, taken aback by her answer.

"Because the only person I was friends with in that world was dead. John was killed by a drunk driver, Jack."

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry." Jack said, pulling her into a hug. "But I know what'll cheer you up!"

"If it has the word naked or strip in it, I don't want to know." Rose said quickly, and Jack was taken aback.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to see Mickey and Martha." he told her, and as if on cue, they walked hand and hand into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Hey! I decided to get this chapter up before my classes start tommorrow... After that, things may get slower...**

"Mickey and Martha, how are you?" Rose cried, jumping up from the battered old couch and putting them both into a tight, rib cracking hug.

"Fine." Mickey grumbled, and Martha nodded her hand in agreement.

"Whoa. Who forgot to take their happy pill this mornin'?" Rose joked, but her smile fell into a frown when Mickey scowled at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing that the two had not yet stopped holding hands.

Jack burst into fits of laughter and called, "You have to tell her 'cause I'm not."

"Fine." Mickey grumbled, giving Jack his best death stare and causing him to laugh even louder. "Well, Martha was testing her new no stitches sealing glue and, umm..."

Martha nodded angrily at him to continue and Jack was in tears.

"And I tripped over the container and it combined with some powdery stuff."

"Mickey, did it explode?" Rose asked him innocently, trying her best not to laugh.

" Yes, Rose, it exploded and Mickey Mouse and Martha were covered in the stuff." Jack called happily. " And of course Mickey the idiot had to help her stand up, so now they're stuck holding hands because my amazing glue remedy couldn't fit through their oh so loving embrace."

Martha looked like she was about to explode in anger, but all the same, kept her mouth shut.

"But why can't Martha talk, then?" Rose asked curiously. "Did some of the glue get into her mouth?"

"No." Jack laughed again. "_That_ was part of a bet."

"When can she talk again?"

"Two weeks!"

Jack left the room to go to his office, and loud shouts of laughter could be heard from all over the hub.

"Hey Mickey." called a dark haired woman, walking over to stand beside him. "Who's that?"

"Hi! You must be Gwen." Rose said to her and she looked confused. "I saw you on the broadcast with Ianto."

"Gwen, this is Rose." Mickey said gruffly. He then pulled Martha through the door with the gear and out of the hub.

"Nice to meet you, Rose." Gwen said, shaking hands with her.

"Nice to meet you too." Rose replied, distracted by her thoughts. "Could you point me to where Jack went?"

"Of course, he's in the room up the stairs and through the door. Ya know, his office."

"Thanks."

Rose walked up the stairs and through the door, to find Jack in fits of giggles on the floor.

'Man, he takes things too seriously,' Rose thought, becoming annoyed. 'I'm surprised noone's decided to put 'im in a straightjacket!'

"So, Rose." Jack said, composing himself and rising to sit in the large leather chair behind his desk. "I guess you want to try to find the man who, and I quote, 'Ruined your life?'"

"Yes." Rose said quietly She had no idea how to locate him, but suddenly remembered something important. "Has he come to refuel recently?"

Jack looked surprised that Rose knew about the rift activity in Cardiff, but he shrugged it off and began to rifle through the papers on his desk. She did work for Torchwood once, right?

"About six months ago." he said to her, and glancing down at his records, his face turned white. "And before that, three years."

"WHAT!" Rose yelled, and moved to stand in front of the desk. "I HAVE TO WAIT THREE BLOODY YEARS TO SEE HIM AGAIN!"

She collapsed in the little wooden chair opposite the desk and put her face in her hands. Jack put the papers back into their original spot and stood up, walked over to Rose, and wrapped his arms around her in a consoling hug.

Rose suddenly stood up and left the room, causing Jack to fall backwards and Ianto, who was standing (or more like eavesdropping) behind the door, fell down a couple of stairs. She just walked over him and started making her way through the hub.

Back to the huge gear, which opened for her and let her into the secret passage. Further back into the receptionist's room where she'd met Ianto.

She walked all the way to the stone statue (or pillar, whatever you want to call it) and leaned against it, not caring when she slid to a sitting position and broke into tears. A, sort of, wailing song interrupted her thoughts, and the big blue box appeared in the middle of the street.

'Great,' she thought sarcastically. 'Now I'm seeing' things.'

Just when she thought her hallucination couldn't get any worse, the Doctor himself stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. Then he focused his gaze upon her for a moment and turned tail and ran back into the blue box.

"Doctor?" she whispered, and then the box disappeared.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated by any author, but I'm not going to pester you... Too late!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**This may be my last update for a week, so enjoy it while you can!**

"Rose!" a voice called from behind her. "Rose! We saw him!"

"Jack, go the hell away!" Rose cried, burying her face in her hands. "He's gone and probably not coming back."

"Rose," Jack said soothingly, coming around the statue (or structure) and squatting down in front of her. "You know that if he loves you, and he does, he'll be back."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Rose yelled, looking up at him. "HE'LL THINK I LEFT THE OTHER HIM TO COME HERE!" she lowered her voice. "And he won't come back."

"Come inside." Jack murmured, pulling her up and dragging her down into the hub. "I let Martha off the bet a little early so that she could help you. And two weeks is _very_ early, so I hope you appreciate it."

"Rose," Martha called to her once they reached the hub. "Here's my mobile number. She reached over into her left pocket with her right hand (as she was still glued to Mickey) and pulled out a sheet of paper and Jack gave Rose a mobile. "Call it."

Rose dialed the number and waited as it rang.

—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x–

_**In the Tardis:**_

The Doctor shuffled around the controls. He had just visited New Earth again to make sure that the hospital was making the required changes when the TARDIS started moving without him controlling her.

"What?" he said, holding onto the console for dear life. "What's going on?"

The TARDIS stopped and the Doctor regained his balance. Stepping outside, he noticed he was in Cardiff, just outside of Torchwood.

And then he saw her. Rose was leaning against the statue** (Structure that I really need to name something)** and crying very openly. She looked at him and happiness filled her face. He turned tail and ran back into the TARDIS, setting the controls for somewhere in space where he could sit and think for a while.

'What was Rose doing in Cardiff?' he thought to himself, sitting in the captain's chair and running a hand through his hair. 'And why wasn't she with John in the alternate universe. Unless he-' the Doctor was unable to think about that possibility.

Then he heard a trilling noise coming from under the console, so he got on his hands and knees and peered into the gap to see... Martha's mobile? He flipped it open and was surprised to hear not Martha but, Rose.

"Hey." she said shyly, and he could hear her pained and ragged breaths from the phone line.

"Hi." he breathed, and surprisingly enough, his heart soared.

"Why did you run?" She asked bluntly, and the Doctor was taken aback.

"Because I was afraid." he said.

"Of what?"

"That you'd abandon John in the alternate reality and come traveling with me again."

She let out a sob, and the Doctor knew that something had gone wrong with her and John. And maybe he'd said the wrong thing.

"Jack."he heard her call in the background. "I'm going to talk somewhere in private. See you later."

The Doctor heard footsteps for a moment or two and then a door slammed shut. Then he heard the creaking of boards and the crash of the waves against the beach.

"John is dead." Rose said quietly. "I told everyone that a drunk driver had hit him, but that isn't true. I also told everyone I got here using the yellow button."

"That's impossible." the Doctor said. "The yellow buttons don't work anymore. Not since-" he took a deep breath. "Not since before I left you with John."

"John was telling me something about how there can't be a human-Timelord biological metacrisis and that he was going to die." Rose said.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with that on your own."

"I survived." Rose murmured. "And John helped me get back to you. He used the last of his energy to power a machine that would give me one trip and one trip only."

"And then?"

"And then I met Wilfred Noble in the street and he took me in. Told me about Donna and then I knew that John wasn't joking just so that I could get back to you. He drove me to Cardiff this morning and I saw Martha and Mickey."

She laughed and the Doctor smiled brightly, instantly forgetting that she couldn't see him.

"They were glued together because Mickey made some prototype no stitches glue explode and he tried to help her up. Now they're stuck holding hands because Jack's being an ass and he won't let them be."

"I always knew that Mickey the Idiot would meet a sticky end." the Doctor laughed. "Anything else?"

"I saw you, you disappeared like a coward, and now we're talking on the mobile." Rose said, and the Doctor forgot about everything in the universe except her.

"I thought that you were supposed to be with John!" he said angrily. "I told you!"

Rose was silent for a moment and then the Doctor heard a dial tone. She had hung up on him.

—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x–

_**Where Rose Is:**_

Rose put the mobile into her pocket and started walking back towards Torchwood, but something had jumped in her way.

A large creature in a blue jumpsuit with an oval shaped head and HUGE fangs was walking towards her. It's teeth glistened with blood and it sneered at her, causing her to scream as loud as she could and hope that someone had heard.

'That's what I get for not arming myself' She thought angrily and screamed again.

**PLEASE REVIEW! And if you don't know what's attacking Rose, either you have never seen Torchwood, I'm really bad at describing, or (no offense) you're just stupid.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bum bada bum!** **I decided to put off my homework to write another chapter!**

The creature stalked closer and closer to Rose, extending its arms towards her and making a sort of whining noise.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it.' Rose thought angrily still, backing up and worrying if she had enough boardwalk to escape. 'Why the hell did I hang up on the Doctor?'

She had slowly edged her hand closer to the mobile in her pocket, but a wave of fear coursed through her when she bumped against the rail and her hands moved to touch the cold, hard metal.

"Now you don't have to kill me." Rose said calmly, trying to bargain with the beast. "You can come with me, and Jack might be able to help-"

The creature lashed out with one clawed hand and clawed it down Rose's arm. She screamed and tried to run around it, but its arms wrapped themselves around her waist, easily scratching their way through the sides of the thin tee shirt she wore.

"HELP!"she screamed, struggling to get free from the thing that was causing the immense pain in her sides and arm. "JACK! IANTO! GWEN! MICKEY! MARTHA!" She caught her breath and screamed louder than she had ever screamed. "DOCTOR!"

No one came running, though. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain in her neck, as the creature was leaning in with fangs bared. It never came.

A golden light surrounded Rose, putting her in a bubble and throwing it into the rail. A dog, no, a wolf was barely visible in the mist and Rose gasped.

"I will always protect you." it called out and the bubble left Rose, causing her to fall to the ground and clutch at the wounds in her sides. She heard footsteps a moment later and sighed, hoping it was someone who would actually help her.

"GWEN! Gwen, I found her!" Ianto called over his shoulder, and Gwen came running. "It was a weevil! Phone Jack and tell him to get ambulance out here. ASAP!"

Rose could hear the sound of a number being dialed, Jack's relieved voice, and the sound of sirens before she blacked out.

—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x–

_**TARDIS:**_

The Doctor decided that he would go back and talk with Rose even if she didn't forgive him for saying what he did, so he pulled on his coat and set the co-ordinates for Torchwood.

The TARDIS sang her wailing song, disappeared from deep space, and arrived at Torchwood a moment later. The Doctor stepped outside to see an ambulance and a stretcher being wheeled into the base.

He ran through the mass of paramedics, police officers, and civilians to see a head of blonde hair whip around the corner. His blood ran cold. Rose was the one in the stretcher.

"LET ME THROUGH!" he yelled, his voice filled with pain and worry. "ROSE! NO!"

He flashed his psychic paper at the officers, and they let him through immediately when seeing the terrified look on his face.

When reaching the hub, the Doctor saw that it was very quiet. Maybe all the commotion outside was for something else. Maybe it wasn't Rose.

He walked into the autopsy room to see Martha (using both hands that were NOT glued) patching up a blonde woman with long scratches down her arm and around her waist. Martha looked up, and she froze, looking at his white face.

"Rose." he whispered, walking to the side of the table and wrapping both his hands around her cold, clammy one. For a few moments he stayed silent and then he opened his mouth and raised his voice. "Martha, take me to see Jack."

She motioned for Mickey, who was standing in the shadows, to come and watch Rose and she led the Doctor out the door and up to Jack's office.

Martha left him in the office and Jack's chair turned around, putting them face to face. The Doctor's face turned from pale to blood-red and he strode up to Jack and lifted him out of the chair by his collar.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HER SAFE!" the Doctor bellowed, pinning Jack to the wall by his neck. "AND NOW SHE MIGHT DIE! BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU BASTARD!"

Jack struggled and his face turned blue, but the Doctor didn't let loosen his grip. Ianto ran through the door and his face turned white. Gwen was on his heels and had the same reaction.

"DOCTOR!" Gwen screamed, running over to him and trying to break through his iron grip. "LET 'IM GO!"

"JACK!" Ianto yelled, finally unfrozen. "HANG IN THERE!"

Ianto tried and failed to get the Doctor to release Jack, so he took a drastic measure. Whispering his plan to Gwen, she stood in front of the Doctor and punched him in the stomach. He didn't look hurt at all but it distracted him long enough for Ianto to give him a wedgie.

"Thanks, Ianto." Jack gasped as the Doctor let him go and turned to face Ianto.

"I'll be off, then." the Doctor muttered, and he stormed out of the room, overturning the desk as he went.

"That Doctor," Jack gasped, his face turning back to it's normal hue. "Is not the type to be the pissed off."

—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x–-x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Jack straightened the collar of his new blue shirt (the Doctor had ripped the other) and walked into the autopsy room to see the Doctor asleep in a little wooden chair, still holding Rose's hand in his.

He walked past the two and into the hub, scanning the room for Martha and Mickey. They weren't anywhere in sight, so Jack strode over to the computer and read the screen. There had been a weevil sighting in London, so the team had gone out and apprehended it. But where were they now?

"Where are they?" Jack murmured, scanning the map for the familiar red light. The tracker he had attached to the van. It wasn't there. "Shit, no signal. Maybe it's just London."

"What's just London?" said a female voice from the corner of the room. "Maybe I can help!"

"Rose, you should be lying down." Jack said, walking over and taking her hand. Long, white strips of gauze were wrapped around her thin waist and even more gauze covered her arm. "Where's the Doctor?"

"I let him sleep." Rose said, as if annoyed at him. "Why?"

"You know, he really loves you." Jack said, sitting her down on a black leather sofa. "He almost killed me because you got hurt."

"Really?" she squeaked, looking at him to see if the Doctor had done any real damage. "I don't see anything." Jack pulled his collar down a bit to reveal 10 black and blue marks that were about the size of the Doctor's fingers.

"He almost throttled me!" Jack said dramatically and Rose laughed. "Good thing Ianto can pull a good wedgie. And Gwen can really throw a punch."

Jack looked distracted for a moment, and then he bonked himself on the head and pulled Rose off the sofa and into the autopsy room. The Doctor was awake and looking around worriedly.

"JACK!" he yelled, standing up and looking all over the room. "ROSE IS GONE!"

"Doctor?" she called quietly, and he looked relieved.

"Rose." he breathed, running over and hugging her. She winced and he pulled away.

"Sorry." Rose gasped, running a hand over her injured arm.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." The Doctor murmured, and he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

Jack watched quietly as the Doctor ran his hands through her golden blonde hair and Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, as if the silence was killing him, Jack wolf whistled and the two broke apart. The Doctor straightened his tie and Rose ran her fingers through her hair.

"If you two'll listen, you'd let me say that my team is missing."


	6. Chapter 6

1**Oh my god, I feel like crap...**

**Oh! And I also realized that I forgot a disclaimer in the earlier chapters, so I'm just gonna start adding them now because I'm too lazy to go back to the beginning...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood although someday**, **maybe you'll see my name somewhere! Or not...**

**OH!! And just to tell you all, this is a cringes FILLER CHAPTER!! I hate those, but I thought this one was all right...**

"That's impossible" the Doctor said, pulling out his glasses and walking swiftly over to the computer. "This is the screen that's supposed to track the van, right?"

"Yeah." Jack answered, grabbing Rose's arm and leading her forward to stand next to the Doctor. "But as you can see, the little red light has disappeared."

"Where were they going?" Rose asked, peering down at the tiny map on the screen.

"London." Jack replied. "There was a weird weevil sighting and I sent all of them to check it out. The last time I spoke to them, they were heading down, umm, a road in London?."

"Well that helps." the Doctor stated sarcastically. "I can't believe you don't know the road names in London, Jack."

"Well, do you?" he counter stated, and the Doctor looked embarrassed.

"No, but-"

"HA!" Jack yelled triumphantly, and the Doctor hung his head in defeat.

"Look," Rose said, looking exasperated. "Will you two just leave it and SHUT UP!"

The Doctor turned around to face her, apparently surprised at her sudden outburst. She turned red and he whirled around to the monitor again.

"Anything unusual happen in London lately?" the Doctor asked, peering at the tiny numbers on the screen

"Just the weevils." Jack said, and Rose tapped him on the shoulder.

"I have an idea!" she said brightly, and shoved the Doctor sideways into the coffee machine and began typing things into the computer.

"Oi!" he said, shaking his head to get the coffee out of his hair. "You got it all over my coat! I only have one of these coats."

"Sorry." Rose said sweetly, sauntering over and pecking him on the cheek. "That better, coffee boy?"

"S-sure." the Doctor said, stunned. Rose went back to the screen and opened up a file.

"Ah ha!" she yelled, and then grabbed her sides in pain. "I'm alright, but look! Here's the history! It looks like they disappeared-"

Rose froze and the Doctor came up to her and peered over her shoulder to look at the screen. He wrapped his arms around her and then turned his head to look at Jack.

"They disappeared in front of her mum's old flat."

**OOOOOOOOH... I didn't think that this filler chapter was too bad... Did you? Plz review and make me feel happy :)**


	7. Author's Note

**Ok, the first chapter 7 was a piece of crap... So I'm reposting ****:)**

**Oh!! And I'm going to try and post some of my other fics too!**


	8. Chapter 8

1**Thing. This doesn't belong to me. Nothing here does and I'm sad... :-(**

"We're going." Rose proclaimed, unfreezing instantly and stumbling unsteadily into the autopsy room. She emerged a moment later clutching her purple shrug tightly against her chest.

"You aren't coming." the Doctor said simply, looking at her and telling her silently that the decision was made.

"Oh yes I am!"

"Rosie-" Jack had tried to enter the conversation, but his attempt only earned him a dirty look from both Rose and the Doctor.

"No, you're not." the Doctor said, repairing the flow of the conversation.

"So that's how you feel!" Rose whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "John dies trying to get me across the void and you just want to disappear again."

"No, it was never-" the Doctor tried to make up for his stupid mistake but Rose put on her jacket and walked over to the 'invisible lift.'

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled, his voice filled with sadness and pain. "You're still hurt. Don't do this to me!"

The lift started to rise up to the pavement above and Rose never gave him the pleasure of a backward glance.

"We'll never make it in time." Jack said, following the Doctor as he started to sprint out the door and up the stairs. "We still have to walk around the pier."

"We'll have to try."

The two sprinted past Ianto's empty desk and out into the cool night air. Smooth, wet boards squeaked and squelched under the Doctor's trainer clad feet as he ran around the corner and towards the pillar in front of the hub.

"Where is she?" he roared, running his hands through his hair and looking up into the clouds at the light drizzle that was starting to fall.

"Maybe in the perception filter." Jack said, and suddenly realized why the Doctor was so worried. Rose was in even more danger than he had thought.

The Doctor had already reached the pavement in front of the pillar and Jack directed him to the right square. There she was, lying in a heap under the protection of invisibility.

"Oh, Rose." the Doctor moaned. "Why did you have to do this?"

"What?" Jack asked, leaning in so that the Doctor wouldn't have to raise his voice to higher than a whisper.

"When she crossed through the void, the void stuff kind of bonded with her and that is bad. Try really bad and add another suitcase full of bad. I didn't think that it would affect her that badly if she had just stayed lying down, but she exerted too much energy when she ran over to that invisible lift of yours. She's weak right now and I need to help her, Jack. I can't let her die!"

The Doctor cradled Rose close to his chest while Jack remained silent, obviously contemplating the Doctor's response to his question and how it would affect Rose.

"So, she might die?" Jack murmured, his voice breaking.

The Doctor nodded and lifted Rose bridal-style into his arms. He carried her swiftly into the alley and through the TARDIS doors. She awoke in his arms and smiled.

"This wasn't the kind of reunion I had expected." she said and the Doctor let out a relieved grin.

"Get some rest, Rosie." he said, pressing his pointer fingers up against her temples. Before she could complain that he had used her much hated nickname, she was out cold.

They reached the Infirmary and the Doctor laid her down on the cool white table. Her temperature seemed to be normal and there were no visible injuries where he could see except for the ones she had sustained from the weevil.

The Doctor picked up a reddish orange scanner and ran it over her body. She was fine except for-no. She can't be. That one night a month ago couldn't have-

"Doctor." she whispered, stirring from her restless slumber. "What's wrong with me?"

"Oh Rose." he said happily, yet Rose could trace sadness deep in his voice. "You're pregnant."

"WHAT!" she screamed. She was so loud that Jack came sprinting into the room, cup of tea in one hand and newspaper in the other.

"What's up?" Jack asked, and Rose shook her head violently. "Rosie, what's wrong? The Doctor and I can help you make it all better."

"No you can't." she said, voice still filled with shock. "Because I'm having the Doctor's baby."

Jack collapsed onto the Infirmary floor and the Doctor and Rose burst out laughing.

"You know, as old as he is, you'd have thought he'd take the news better." the Doctor said, not bothering to move Jack's limp body out of the threshold. "I mean, he must of had kids at one time, right?"

He turned to look at Rose for an answer, but she was already asleep. The Doctor grinned, ran a few more tests on the baby, and carried her off to her room. Jack was left unconscious. In the threshold.

**OOOOH! Didn't see that one coming! For more updates on the Torchwood team, Please REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: BBC IS MINE!! No, it's not, but the plot is mine! MUAHAHAHA! Take that BBC!**

**A/N: This chapter is full of surprises! Sorry its so short, but its kind of a filler... I know, I HATE fillers!**

Rose awoke in her room under a familiar set of lilac sheets. No Jack there to give a snappy remark. No Doctor there to hold her hand. Alone.

"Doctor?" she called, as if he would answer. "Jack? Anyone?"

No one replied to Rose's frantic calls, so she slid out of bed and walked to the console room. On the way there, she found that she was in a pair of purple pyjamas that didn't exactly fit around her bulging waistline.

'Must have been the Doctor.' she thought. 'Just like Christmas all over again.'

She walked through the doors to the console room to find it empty. A sheet of white paper sat on the edge of the captain's chair and Rose walked over and picked it up, curious to see what it said.

_My Rose, _

_Jack and I went to search for the Torchwood team. If we're not back in 5 and a half hours, then that means we're not coming back. If this happens, then the TARDIS will take you somewhere safe._

_DO NOT leave the TARDIS. DO NOT come looking for us. I don't want you or the baby in any danger._

_I love you, Rose, so don't do anything stupid._

_Doctor_

Rose read over this note a numerous amount of times before finally collapsing into the captain's chair. Her body racked with sobs and she kept her eyes on the TARDIS doors, hoping that the Doctor would return soon.

Then, as if to answer her prayers, a bedraggled group of people sprinted through the door and Rose saw a blurred set of pinstriped trousers from her perch on the captain's chair.

"DOCTOR!" she cried, running over to him and pulling him into a hug. "I thought something happened to you."

"We got everyone out just in time." he panted, wrapping his arms around her and looked at her sadly. "Well, everyone who was alive, anyway."

Rose gasped in pain and opened her mouth to speak.

"Who was it, Doctor?"

"Ianto."

**I'm sorry!! Review and find out what happened! -goes and hides in the corner.-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The aliens are mine but nothing else is... Wait, the Doctor is an alien, that can't work... I OWN NOTHING!**

**A/N I know, I know. I am the worst person EVER! I liked Ianto, but everyone else was more important for later in the plot!!**

"N-no." Rose choked, tears welling from her eyes. "I-ianto-"

Her voice cracked and she buried her head in the Doctor's pinstriped suit. While she was sobbing, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her more securely.

"Oh Rose," he murmured, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "So many lost."

Rose had just noticed that something wet was dripping on her head and looked up to see tears falling steadily from his eyes too. And she saw that Mickey, Martha, Gwen, and Jack had left to grieve on their own.

"How?" she asked, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her pyjamas. "What happened out there?"

"We found a colony of the other species from the planet Raxicalicofallapatorius." the Doctor started, guiding Rose over to the captain's chair and setting them both down. "They're called Slatheen."

"You mean Slitheen?" Rose said, confused.

"No, Slatheen." the Doctor said. "Cousins of the Slitheen."

"Oh."

"Well anyway, the Slatheen are blue and very hard to beat... Kind of like Sontarans." the Doctor said, and Rose looked even more confused.

"Sontar-what?" she asked.

"Never mind. Well anyway, the Slatheen needed to be doused with dish soap to umm... explode." the Doctor said. "And so we did, but at a cost. Ianto decided that he'd be a distraction and the system jammed for a moment too long."

The Doctor paused and Rose knew that he didn't want to talk about the one mistake he had made. She decided to speak again.

"How did you flood the place with dish soap?" she asked and he smiled, as if happy to answer a question that would take his mind off of the person he had lost that day.

"A funnel and a very large, well stocked supply closet." the Doctor said simply. Rose had one more question.

"And why did you say you made it back just in time, you know, when you sprinted into the TARDIS?"

"Because, you know how I said I had 5 and a half hours until the TARDIS would take you away?" the Doctor didn't wait for her reply before speaking. "Well, we made it back with a minute to spare."

The Doctor looked like he needed some alone time, so Rose gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and walked to the threshold.

"Eew!" she joked, as if trying to raise the mood. "Go take a shower, you smell terrible."

The Doctor smiled slightly and walked to stand behind her.

"Okay." he said. "I'll be back later."

He walked out of the console room, towards his own. Rose headed to the kitchen to put a kettle on the stove, but when she arrived, she realized that she was beaten to the punch.

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of tea in hand and a sad look on his face.

"I never thought of you as a tea drinker." Rose said, walking over to the stove and pouring herself a mug.

"Under the circumstances," he said quietly. "I thought it was time for a mug. But I don't see what you Brits like about tea. It tastes like crap!"

"Well, after you drink it for a while-" Rose began, but Jack cut her off.

"Look, there's an opening at Torchwood." Jack said quickly. Rose sat there silently, apparently awestruck. "If you and the baby want to be safe, you could do paperwork and-"

"PAPERWORK!" Rose yelled, her chair scratching back against the floor and standing up. "HOW COULD YOU ASK ME THAT?"

"Traveling with the Doctor is dangerous, Rosie, and I only want what's best for you and the baby."

Jack said, also standing up.

"I love the Doctor," she said quietly. "And this child is his. I am not leaving him."

Rose had hoped that Jack would give her some consoling words, but talking to him had just made her life worse. She walked out of the room and down the hallway. Not looking where she was going, she turned into the first open door she saw, which was a storage room, and the door locked behind her.

"What?" she said, whirling around to look at the door-that wasn't there.

She ran over to the wall and started to pound on it and scream.

"DOCTOR! JACK! MARTHA! MICKEY! GWEN! SOMEBODY!" she screamed, but no one replied, just as she suspected.

Sinking down to the floor, Rose began to cry at how much the TARDIS must hate her, how Jack didn't care, and how the Doctor had probably put him up to it.

**REVIEW!! PLEASE!! I WILL GIVE YOU A ROSE PLUSHIE IF YOU DO (no i won't, i'm such a liar...)**


	11. Chapter 11

1**Disclaimer: Ha! Me? Doctor Who? **

**A/N: This is kind of a filler, but I'm going to update again really soon... Sorry it's so short!**

"Ah, Rose." a voice said from the corner of the room. "The Doctor's pretty little ape."

Rose stood up and brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes to see a young man with shaggy red hair standing in the corner.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking around and hoping the door had come back. "And how'd you get in here?"

"Lets say that your Doctor hasn't been locking up as well as he should be." the man said, and Rose caught a glimpse of the door behind him. "Now lets get down to business."

The man strode across the room and held Rose in a tight grip. He pulled her back across the room and through the door on the other side. This room had a bed, table, toilet, sink, refrigerator, and a bookcase.

"Now I know that the Doctor will do anything to get you back," he started. "So I'll just have to keep you locked up here."

"Who are you?" Rose whispered, and the man gave a big booming laugh.

"No one you know."

"But the TARDIS should have stopped you from getting in here!" she said, outraged.

"But I put a bug in the TARDIS and now it responds to me!" he replied, taunting her and then looking at her bulging stomach. "Putting on a bit of weight there, aren't you?"

Rose was about to say something, but stopped herself and then nodded. The man looked like he had just won the lottery.

"ANOTHER TIME LORD!" he shouted happily. "AND MINE FOR THE TAKING!"

"NO!" Rose screamed, backing up against the wall. "What will you do to him?"

"Just raise him as my own!" the man said, and Rose looked like she was going to be sick.

"But then you must be a time lord?" Rose said, awestruck yet afraid. "Then if you're going to take my child, then give me the satisfaction of knowing your name. You must be someone the Doctor has told me about, from when I was gone?"

"Vote Saxon." he whispered menacingly, and she screamed.

**OOOOOHHHH!! Okay, just believe that the Doctor explained everything to Rose when she came back in JE, Kay?**

**PLEEZ REVIEW? Make me happppeeee!**


	12. Chapter 12

1"Roooose!" the Doctor yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth and walking swiftly through the TARDIS corridors. "Three days is long enough to be angry, please come out and talk to me! ROSE! JACK'S AN IDIOT!"

His ploy, unfortunately did not work. Rose hadn't come out from wherever she was hiding. He pounded on doors and opened random closets, but no one was in there. Gwen, Mickey, Martha, and Jack had offered to stay and help look, but the Doctor sent them home the day before.

The Doctor heard a pounding on the wall and moved closer to investigate. Pointing the sonic screwdriver at the wall, he checked for life signs. Two red dots showed from the room behind the wall.

"Rose! I'm coming to get you!" the Doctor yelled, and he could have sworn that someone replied, 'No.'

Rose, however, was screaming and pounding on the wall.

"DOCTOR!! HELP!! THE TARDIS!! THERE'S A BUG!! IT WON'T LISTEN TO YOU!" she screamed while the Master laughed.

"He can't hear you, he can't even find you!"

"DOCTOR!" she screamed.

"And if he can hear you, the TARDIS won't help him. You know that! That little bug that I planted will-"

A mahogany door appeared in the wall next to Rose and a head of tousled brown hair shoved itself through the door.

"Rose, how are you?" the Doctor said, and then saw the Master. "And who is this charming fellow?"

"This is my dear friend the Master." Rose said, and the Doctor's face paled. "And apparently he despises you..."

"Ah, yes, my old academy chum!" the Doctor exclaimed, opening the door and using so much force that it broke off the hinges. "Whoopsy Daisy!"

The Master looked anguished and he stepped forward and grabbed Rose roughly by the arm. The Doctor slapped him on the wrist and pulled Rose behind him.

"How did you fix the bug?" the Master called, and the Doctor chuckled.

" I just took it out... But after you stole _my_ Rose, I decided to investigate and what did I hear but pounding on the wall!"

"Took ya long enough to start looking!" Rose said angrily. "Three days?!"

"Yes, well, I thought that Jack had pissed you off and you needed your space." the Doctor said sheepishly. "And in your condition..."

"IN MY CONDITION?" Rose said, outraged. "I'M BLOODY PREGNANT!"

"I'm sooo sorry to break up this domestic lovefest," the Master said, stepping towards the Doctor and Rose. "But I need Rose back, okay?"

"Over my dead body!"the Doctor roared, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and getting ready to fire the laser setting.

"Now don't do anything rash," the Master said, pulling out a handgun.

The Doctor dropped his arm and the Master laughed maliciously.

"What are you doing?" Rose yelled, grabbing the sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the Master's gun.

Two shots were fired.

**OMG! TOTALLY REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE U ALL A CHAPPIE DEDICATION!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but I do own the actor who plays him... DAVID TENNANT IS MINE!! (not -sob-)**

**A/N: Yipee! Updating with SURPRISING RESULTS!! READ ON TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!**

The Doctor threw Rose to the floor as the gunshot and the laser fire rang out throughout the room.

"Doctor!" she shrieked, attempting to stand but frozen on the spot. "NO!"

The bullet hit him square in the chest and the laser hit the Master in exactly the same spot. The Doctor writhed on the floor in pain and agony but the Master just gave Rose a leering, catlike smile.

"This regeneration's my last, so I'm not gonna waste it!"he cried triumphantly, and his body started to glow with a golden light. He aimed it at Rose, fully immersing her in the mist.

"ROSE!" the Doctor yelled, starting to glow golden himself. "NO! SHE'LL BECOME ANOTHER METACRISIS!"

He pounded his glowing hands against his temples, trying to find a way to save her. Then, with great effort, he stood up and aimed his glowing regeneration mist towards her.

A few moments later, the Master fell to the ground. Faceless and dead due to his wasted regeneration. Of course, the Doctor had already cheated cheating death so when he stopped the regeneration process, he was still his brown haired not ginger rude self.

Rose collapsed to the floor, her long brown hair flowing out behind her. Wait. Long? Brown? The Doctor rushed over to her side, checking for her pulse. He found two consecutive heartbeats and a still bulging stomach. She and the baby were still okay.

"Rose?" he whispered, sitting her up with one hand and using the other to brush her hair out of her face. "Rose, please wake up!"

She opened one eye and looked up and him. Her features filled with relief when seeing that he had not changed. He smiled at her and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Doctor, I feel different." she said quietly, and then began to stand up. "My teeth feel different, my hands look different, my clothes feel too tight, I just-"

She stopped when she stood and was almost as tall as the Doctor. How had she grown so fast? The Doctor smiled and pulled a lock of her brown hair in front of her face.

"See? You're not ginger either."

"Oh. My. GOD!" she cried, flinging herself into his arms. "I'm-what did-how did you-?"

"Well, the Master and I regenerated and he died," the Doctor pointed over to the dead, featureless body lying across the room. "And he tried to kill you, so I gave you some of my mind. You're full time lord-lady, sorry Rose, and weeeell... I don't exactly know how it happened?"

"But I'm gonna die like John, right?" she asked him quietly and he pulled her tighter into his arms.

"No you are not. You're different. Full time lady."

"We should take advantage of my new look!" Rose said, happy that she wasn't going to die. "And prank Torchwood to help them feel better!"

"Then off we go!" the Doctor said, shoving her out the door. "But you go ahead and take us there, okay? I've gotta deal with the Master's carcass and you know how to fly the TARDIS now."

She nodded and skipped happily out of the room.

The Doctor's face fell the second she left and he sat down to grieve for a moment for his lost academy friend. Even if he was a lunatic that was trying to kill Rose.

**Ooh! What should I do now? I still have to prank Jack, but maybe I should just end the story... NOT!! This is gonna get iinnnttteeerrreesssstttiiiinnnggg!!**

**PLZ REVIEW! You get a Doctor and New Rose Plushie!**


	14. Chapter 14

1**Disclaimer: DOCTOR WHO IS MINE!! Really. No.**

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA UPDATING!! The prank on Jack doesn't go as well as the Doctor had expected...**

There was a soft thump and the TARDIS appeared in the Torchwood hub. The Doctor sprinted into the control room of the TARDIS and gave Rose, who was standing at the controls, an incredulous look.

"What?" Rose asked, puzzled.

"You can land better than I can." he said, acting like he was nine, not nine hundred, years old.

She stuck out her tongue and the Doctor was about to give her a "smart" remark when they heard pounding on the TARDIS doors.

"DOCTOR! ROSE! OPEN UP!" Jack yelled, his face and knuckles turning red from yelling and pounding on the door.

"Coming!" the Doctor said, walking merrily over to the door. Then he turned to Rose. "You can talk because, you know, you have a different voice. Oh, and your name should be-"

"Clara." Rose said quickly, cutting him off so he wouldn't say something stupid.

"Okay, lets go!" he said merrily and pulled her out the door.

"Jack, m'boy, how are you?" the Doctor said, wrapping his arm around 'Clara's' waist.

"Where's. Rose?" he asked through clenched teeth, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, Rose is so two years ago," the Doctor said and Jack's face turned red with rage. "This is Clara, my _new _love interest."

He pulled 'Clara' into his arms and gave her a chaste kiss. Jack turned green like he was about to be sick.

"ROSIE?" he yelled into the TARDIS. "WHERE ARE YOU! WHAT DID THE DOCTOR DO TO YOU?"

The Doctor let out a maniacal laugh that made even Rose have a chill. Jack grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the brick wall. Rose dove out of the way just before Jack almost strangled her.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he roared, making Mickey, Martha, and Gwen rush into the room.

"Where's who?" they asked in unison, and Jack turned to look at them. The Doctor was turning purple (not that he had to because of his amazing respitory bypass system, but Rose didn't know this) and Rose's face turned white.

"Let go of him!" she pleaded. "Jack, please, you're hurting him!"

Jack released the Doctor and Rose ran over into his open arms.

"Respitory bypass system, dear." he whispered as Rose let out a heart wrenching sob. She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes and then slapped him across the face.

"YOU DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" she yelled, slapping him again. He grabbed her arm before she could slap him again and she broke down. "I, I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

She buried her face into his jacket as Jack looked on with disgust. Gwen, Mickey, and Martha looked confused, and the pterodactyl just flew on above all their heads.

"Well everyone, it looks like this prank has gone out of order." the Doctor said, a smile breaking out across his face. "Mickey, Martha, Jack, Gwen, I'd like you all to meet the new, full time lady Gallifreyan Rose Tyler."

**REVIEW AND GET A PLUUUSHIE!! New Rose and Doctor!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Do _I _own Doctor Who? Of course I do!**

**A/N Hahahah! Spazz atttack! I was home ALL DAY sick today, so I feel really energized and rarin' to go! Except for the uncontrollable cough... However,**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Rosie?" Jack whispered, bringing up a hand to cup her cheek. "What happened?"

"Long story." Rose said simply. "Ask the Doctor."

Mickey gestured towards the autopsy room and Rose followed. It didn't seem like the Doctor would miss her because he was too busy babbling to Jack about how the Master had been found on board and how Rose was fully Gallifreyan.

"Rose, what were you thinking!" Mickey said once they were out of sight from the rest of the team. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly. "You and the baby could have been killed!"

"Mickey-" Rose began, but he cut her off by crashing his lips down onto hers in an awkward kiss.

Rose pushed her hands up against his chest, attempting to break away, but he just pulled her closer. Then something happened that made her hearts stop. The Doctor had walked in and stood frozen at the door, the smile he had on his face sliding off.

"Mickey, GET OFF!" Rose yelled, pushing him into the autopsy table. The Doctor watched this and then walked silently out of the room.

"Doctor, wait!" Rose said, tears forming in her eyes. Mickey groaned in pain from behind her, but Rose just ran out of the room after the Doctor.

The lift was rising up to the pavement above when Rose reached the hub, and she caught a glance of a brown coattail flitting through the gap at the top. Jack made to stop her, but Rose ran out through the gear door and up to the docks.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed, running around the corner. The TARDIS was dematerializing, but she latched her arms onto the outside at the last second.

A rainbow of brilliant colors surrounded her and she could have sworn that she heard a voice sing 'Bad Wolf, the Valiant Child.' The TARDIS stopped spinning and the colors went away. Rose collapsed to the ground just as the TARDIS doors opened and the Doctor emerged.

"ROSE!" he yelled, sprinting over to her and gathering her into his arms.

"I thought you hated me?"Rose breathed, and the Doctor shook his head.

"I just thought that you wanted to stay with him."

"What, just like you _thought_ that I wanted to stay with John?" Rose whispered, her voice growing stronger. "You always overreact."

"Overreact? You were the one in a liplock with Mickey!" the Doctor said angrily. Rose sat up and looked at him.

"It's not like I could proclaim my love to you when Mickey's tongue was down my throat!" Rose said, attempting to stand, but failing miserably.

"Yeah well-" The Doctor was cut off when a drumbeat began.

"Uh, Doctor?" Rose asked, staring at the Natives that were surrounding them, apparently in confusion. "Where exactly are we?"

**HAHAAHAHAHAHAH!!! Still in spazz mode! Review and stuff and win...something...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Look, I think that I've said it enough, okay? Don't put me through more pain.**

**A/N I don't know what I should say? I mean, I've just been the worst author ever by not updating for about a month and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't read this story at all. I might go emo or something from the stress of writing a story that noone reads or reviews, but I still won't blame you.**

**On a happier note, I'M GONNA GO SEE TWILIGHT TONIGHT AT 7:40!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EDWARD!!!!  
**

"Erm, I don't exactly know." the Doctor said, pulling himself and Rose to their feet and facing the confused tribe.

"That's not a first." Rose muttered darkly, wrenching herself out of the Doctor's grasp. "No surprise."

"Yoo-hoo! Doctor!" a southern sounding voice called sweetly. "Come 'ere darlin' before have to come get you myself!"

The Doctor turned beet red and Rose started fuming angrily. A woman in blue jeans, a lumberjack shirt, a vest, and long cowhide chaps was strutting up through the dirt towards them.

"Doctor?" Rose snarled angrily. "Who. Is. This?"

"Doctor!" yelled the woman happily, kissing him roughly on the lips while Rose stood, gawking. " I thought you were dead, you know, after you _left_ me?"

The Doctor pushed her away and backed up to stand beside Rose. Fortunately, she was too surprised and angry to react, although punching him in the face would have ridden her of some of her anger.

"Doctor?" the woman called again. "Who's this?"

"My name is Rose." Rose hissed while stepping forward, eyes glinting angrily. "What's it to you?"

"You're with my Doctor." she said simply. "And that means everything to me."

Rose launched herself forward and slapped the woman across the face, making her fall to the ground. The natives rushed to help her up, but she grunted something illegible and they grabbed Rose instead.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled, running forward to try to break up the madness. He looked down at the woman on the ground, his eyes blazing. "Give. Her. Back."

The woman clicked her tongue and the natives holding Rose threw her roughly to the ground. The Doctor tried to run over to her, but was stopped by the natives towering over him.

"You know what?" Rose yelled from the ground behind the natives. "Do whatever the hell you want with him 'cause after what happened today, we're definitely through."

The Doctor froze, traumatized by what Rose had said. The woman looked smug from her spot on the ground, and stood up slowly.

"Rose, what are you-?Why would you-?" the Doctor rasped, pain flooding through his wall of self control. Tears began to run down Rose's face and she looked regretful for a moment.

"I've been hurt enough, being with you." she said, trying to force back her tears. "And I'm through with you. I still love you, but I want what's best for us, me and the baby, and what you've been doing as a dad really isn't gonna cut it."

"Rose, I'm sorry, I just haven't-"

She shook her head and let the tears flow freely. The Doctor looked at her and his wall of self control burst completely.

"But what will I do without you?" he yelled, sending the woman who was walking up behind him scurrying back to stand behind her army of natives. The two guarding Rose went to join her.

"I don't give a damn what you do anymore!" she yelled back, sobbing. "So just take me home!"

"You know perfectly well that I can't do that!"

"Then take me to Torchwood. Maybe I'll just take Mickey up on his offer!"

The Doctor strode over to stand beside her, pulled her up, and wrapped his arms around her. She began to punch him in the chest and stomach, but he made no move to stop her. Then she stopped and looked up at him through her tear filled eyes.

"You know that I wouldn't last a day without you." she whispered as he wiped away the tear tracks on her face. "And that month was far too long."

She stood on tiptoe and pushed her lips to his. He sighed in relief and leaned into the kiss, completely forgetting about the murderous and confused natives surrounding them.

"Sorry to interrupt your silly lovefest," the woman called, striding out from behind her army to stand in front of them. The Doctor and Rose reluctantly pulled apart, but still held hands when facing the woman. "But this Doctor is my property. Sorry."

Rose made an attempt to run towards her again, no doubt wanting to kill her this time, but the Doctor held her back.

"Number one, I don't belong to anyone. Number two, if I _had _to belong to anyone, it would be Rose. Number three, we're leaving, Julie, bye!"

The Doctor sprinted towards the TARDIS with Rose in tow. The natives and Julie were on their tail, but they were going too fast for them to catch up.

"I thought we were only a few feet away!" Rose panted, still sprinting towards the blue box in the distance.

"She must have gotten scared." the Doctor said, his voice still normal even though they had been sprinting for about a mile straight.

"Fantastic." Rose muttered angrily. "Truly fantastic. You know, she's getting a few stern words when we get back."

When they did reach the TARDIS, however, the Doctor threw open the door and they ran inside. Rose didn't speak, just laid down on the floor and panted.

"There's one thing I had to ask." the Doctor said, lying down on the cool metal grating beside her. "Would you have really gone back to Mickey the Idiot?"

"Why would I?" Rose asked incredulously. "When I have the greatest man in the world lying on the floor beside me?"

**Awww... Please review and tell me how you liked it. Or not. Remember the author's note? I won't blame you. That's right, let me go emo...**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE EDDDDDWARRD!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Doctor. Who. So. STOP. RUBBING. IT. IN. BBC.**

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed for not blaming me for being the crappy author that I am. I'm sorry to all of the people who don't live in the United States about all of the Twilight stuff that I put up.... **

**This Chapter has been dedicated to:**

**Sunfall E **

**Lutherian **

**ChellusAuglerie **

**Bad Wolf Jr **

**Lady Clark-Weasley of Books **

**For their reviews on the latest chapter as of... right now as I'm posting this.**

**OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! Julie is a complete figment of my imagination so just think of her as...I dunno, somebody like Astrid (2007 {I think} Christmas Special), just on for one show...**

Rose's stomach began to bulge more noticeably as the months in the TARDIS dragged on. The Doctor, however, stayed the same banana loving chic-geek that he is today, even after his slight brush with hair dye in a feeble attempt to become ginger.

The couple's rigorous physical activity had to be toned down quite a bit, so they were stuck inside the TARDIS pretty much every day. To tell the truth, it was getting pretty boring...

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled, walking towards the console room. "DOCTOR, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"What? I'm right here, what do you want?" the Doctor said, his hands covering his ears. He slid out from under the console and stood up to face her.

"I'm bored." Rose said simply.

"We could play a board game." the Doctor said, and Rose's face turned from bored to disgusted.

"Eew! Not after the one the other day that squirted slime at you if you lost. I don't know if I'll ever look at a board game the same way again!"

"What do you think we should do, then?" the Doctor asked.

"Let's go somewhere!" Rose said brightly. "I'm a new Time lady, full of life and energy and the will to learn!"

"You know perfectly well that we can't go anywhere!" the Doctor said, becoming a little agitated. "Because wherever I take you, you wander off and get into trouble and then we have to run away. No."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Rose asked, sensing the Doctor's agitation.

"I told you already, I think that we should play a board game."

"Let's visit Jack!" Rose yelled, and started to flip switches on the TARDIS console. The Doctor stared for a moment and then moved to help her.

A few moments later, they landed with a thump in the Torchwood hub. The Torchwood team surrounded the TARDIS in anticipation and waited for the doors to open.

"Hey everybody!" Rose yelled, flinging open the TARDIS door right into Mickey's face. He hit the floor and everyone heard a loud crack when his head hit the grating. Rose didn't seem to notice.

"Um, Rose?" Gwen asked slowly. "You just hit Mickey in the head with a door."

"Oh, I know." Rose said dryly, watching Martha help Mickey off the floor. "He deserved it."

"Rose." the Doctor said, walking up to stand beside her. "Even if he is an idiot, I'll bet my sonic screwdriver that he'll apologize."

Mickey shrugged away from Martha's helping hand, and put a hand up to his nose, which was bleeding freely all over his face and shirt.

"Rose, Doctor! Nice to see you!" Jack roared, stepping out of his office. "What happened to Mickey Mouse over there?"

Rose's face scrunched up in a grumpy expression, and Jack guffawed loudly.

"She punched you!" he laughed, tears running down his face. "And pretty much broke your nose!"

He grabbed a handrail for support and laughed uncontrollably. Mickey scowled and gave Rose and the Doctor a menacing look.

"She didn't punch him, Jack." the Doctor said, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. "She hit him with the door."

"HE RAN INTO A DOOR!" Jack yelled, and doubled over with laughter.

"It wasn't that funny." Rose murmured to the Doctor, and then they both looked worriedly over at Jack. He was rolling around on the floor in fits of giggles.

"I dunno," the Doctor said, stretching and then snaking his hand around Rose's waist. "Could be some stupid thing that he picked up. He's lived a long time, you know, through lots of culture and language and technological advance and-"

"You're rambling again." Rose said, putting a hand over his mouth. He smiled.

"Soooo... What brings you here?" Jack asked suddenly from right behind the Torchwood team.

**Heheheheheh filler chapter.**

**Oh, and I was thinking about writing a Doctor Who Twilight crossover... Maybe... I dunno! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
